Bex fisher
Once bubbly, happy and bright, Rebecca "Bex" Fisher returned to her family after running away a hardened, world-weary young woman. But a born survivor, Bex tried her utmost to pick up where she left off. Her arrival created tensions in the Fisher household, especially between her andJess. Waterloo Road offered new hope for Bex and with its single sex segregation policy she seizes it as an opportunity to leave behind the seedy world of porn and Hodge, the man she met nearly two years before who led her astray and then betrayed her. By coming to terms with the abuse she suffered through Hodge and his films and ultimately seeing Hodge face justice, Bex was able to forge a new brighter future with her family and earn the grades she needed to go to university. Bex was portrayed by Tina O'Brien. Series Six Edit Bex first appaers in a series of flashbacks as her still torturedmother returns to work. Although all the family miss Bex her parents and especially her mother Karen take it the hardest. On Bex's birthday the family take time out to remember Bex, with a cake and photos. Harry and Jess however don't want to participate as they find it morbid and they remember Bex everyday anyway. Karen Fisher and Charlie finally realise they need to let Bex go so they pack up her old room and letVicki MacDonald move in. When CCTV is set up around the school a mysterious figure dressed in black is seen lurking around the school. It steals Karen's keys and lets it self in to the Fisher house. As it looks at photos, Jess returns home from school early and discovers its Bex! Bex threatens to run away again but Jess makes her understand how much her disappearance has affected the entire family and Bex finally reveals her self to Karen and Harry. When the new term begins at Waterloo Road Bex attends alongside her sister Jess. Bex finds it hard to adjust to school and soon finds herself in cooler alongside new boy Kyle Stack. At first they appear to be getting along but when Kyle's hand accidentally brushes her she freaks out and accuses him of sexual assault. To get revenge Kyle later sets his dog on her causing Bex to be very shaken. Bex begins to settle down at school when her old boyfriend Hodge finds her. He follows her everywhere and offers her money to rejoin him. Bex though wants nothing of it and goes to great lengths to keep him away from her family. Bex then decides to make her mark on Waterloo Road by running for Head Girl. Her campaign is going well until Kyle and another pupil discover Bex in a series of porn videos. The videos and images soon go viral and the whole school is talking about them. Bex can't hide her past from her family any more and comes clean to an upset Karen. She then makes a speech to the school about the adversity she has overcome and is voted Head Girl. When Bex finds out that Jess has become involved with Hodge she confronts him again. She realises that the only way to save Jess from the life she had is to return to Hodge. Jess follows her and begs her not to but Hodge sees her and takes both the girls hostage. He begins to abuse them and tells them to prepare to make a video together. When Hodge isn't looking the girls text Karen who contacts the police who rescue the girls just in time. Hodge is arrested and the girls can finally go back to a peaceful life. With this ordeal behind her Bex finally settles down and enjoys the rest of her time at Waterloo Road with Vicki and Jess. She successfully resits her exams and leaves Waterloo Road to attend university.